VDT
by Irvine659
Summary: A Trigun, DBZ, and Devil May Cry crossover. Will Trunks, Dante and Vash survive this barren wasteland, or will they kill each other first? Rated M due to very strong language, blood, dark tone. Story postponed until further notice.


This fan-fiction may contain spoilers for Trigun, DBZ, DBGT, and Devil May Cry. I do not own any of these franchises, but am merely a large fan. I hope that you like it and thanks for reading it. Special thanks to Mimosa Vendetta and Lone Warrior2 for proofreading this for me, it is very much appreciated.

Irvine659

* * *

VDT, or Vanquishers of Dastardly Thugs, is an organization formed by some of the biggest badasses ever to use firearms, or in two of the three cases shoot "fire" from their arms. This elite team was founded by Vash the Stampede, capable of making a grown man piss his pants from 1000 yards; Dante, a man with demonic powers allowing him to pull himself through a sword (hilt and all) and transform into one kickass demon; and last but by no means least, Trunks, a half-saiyan that displays both outstanding swordsmanship and blinding ki attacks.

It seems that in their respective dimensions the three defeated their archenemies at the exact same time, but fate was not done with them yet; it had even greater plans in store for the brave souls. Awakening in a whole new dimension the three found themselves alone with nothing but their weapons to keep them company. Sensing that this new world was full of darkness, they started moving, which direction didn't matter to them, it was all wasteland as far as they could see.

Before long, Trunks and Dante found each other in the desert wasteland and began to fight. Vash, being the man of peace he is, ran to the duel site and disarmed the two of their swords and, in Dante's case, guns. Unfortunately for Vash, both of them excel at unarmed combat as well. The duel continued despite the gunman's attempts at peace and went on until the two fell to the ground exhausted.

"Good, maybe now I can get a word into your fucking skulls!" Vash exclaimed and kicked at the sand. "I can understand if both of you have reasons to fight evil but why the fuck were you fighting each other?"

"But he is evil." Trunks and Dante said in unison pointing at each other, it would have been like looking in a mirror if they dressed alike.

"Fine then, why were two villains fighting each other? Hmm, as I thought, no ans…." Vash's voice trailed off as the two spoke again.

"Come on, I practically make a living off of fighting these scum. How can I be anything but good? And who the hell are you?"

"Please, I know that you both are 'fighting the good fight' as they say. As for who I am, you guys can call me Vash." He said as he helped them off their backs.

" Okay, how did you know that we weren't evil though?" They said, now trusting one another, but as for this "Vash" guy they couldn't be completely sure.

"Simple, you both seem to have a strong sense of justice and neither one of you pulled any cheap shots in that fight. Any villain wouldn't meet both specifications, maybe one, but never both. If we're done talking now, let's get out of here before anything truly evil comes." He pointed them in the direction of their weapons and even started to push the two towards them.

"I see your point." Trunks and Dante finally realized that they had been talking in unison this whole time. "We've got to stop doing that… ah! We did it again! Get the fuck out of my head!" Both grabbing at their own skull as though in pain. As they continued their "argument" Vash couldn't help but snicker.

"Why can't I ever come across a cute girl in the desert, or at least somebody without a mental disease."

Trunks and Dante picked up their weapons and introduced themselves. Then they realized that Vash must've been the one that disarmed them.

"Vash, how the hell did you manage to get our weapons out of our hands from so far away?" Trunks asked.

"Please, just because I don't carry my weapon in plain sight you think I'm unarmed. It's actually quite the contrary." Vash explained smoothly as he showed off his Colt.

"Man, that's a pretty slick gun you got there. But my stuff's better, handcrafted and I can channel my energy through them." Dante showed off Ebony and Ivory.

"I wouldn't be so sure of your 'superior firepower' if I were you, keep in mind that my Colt disarmed you of both your guns. And don't forget that I also disarmed you guys of your swords. Plus there's always this baby. To think how many times these things have saved my pathetic ass." Vash's prosthetic arm was now open to reveal his concealed machine gun.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Dante said as he holstered his guns.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I don't have a bad side." Vash's arm was an arm again and his gun was put back by his side.

"Come on man, that can't be true. Everybody has one, some are just more in touch with it than others."

"Not when you live the way I do, nothing deserves to die at another being's hands. I live to save the prey from the predators and teach the predators the way of peace."

"Dude, share what you're smokin' because there's no way that shit works in real life." Dante held out his hand, half expecting to actually get something.

"Whatever, let's just get going guys." Trunks butted in.

"What's eating him?" Vash wondered aloud.

"Doesn't like guns I'm guessing. He doesn't use one anyway."

"That just because I don't need one guys. Not when I can control my ki." Trunks explained as he sent a small wave of energy into the sky then changed its target to Vash's gun. "Go ahead and use them if you want, but at least a ki wave can have it's trajectory changed."

"Point made." Dante and Vash said together.

"Man, don't you dare start doing that too." Dante told Vash. Vash began to open his mouth.

"I fucking mean it, I'll kill you." They said together.

Vash found himself kneeling in the sand with a sword to his throat just a few moments later. "Hey now, what happened to not getting on my bad side?"

"Well I have news for you, I DO have a bad side and I'm VERY in touch with it. So just shut up and walk!" Dante shouted and kicked Vash into the sand. By time Vash pulled his head out of the sand, Dante was already halfway to where Trunks stood.

"Man, you guys are slow." Trunks shouted.

"Don't worry Vash, he'll get a mouthful of sand too. You can count on it." Dante said.

"This is going to one fucked up adventure." Vash muttered as he rushed to catch up with the others.

* * *

Please submit a review, it helps get me motivated to write more when I know someone has read my work and I always like to know ways I can improve my writing. 


End file.
